Florencia Marchetti
Argentina |estado = Activa }} Florencia Marchetti es una locutora y actriz de doblaje argentina. Filmografia Películas *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda- Bethany Tull (Skye Lourie )(2015) *Pacto de amigas - Amaya (Eve Japper)(2015) *Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia) - Voces Adicionales *Hot Boyz - Lashawnna Farrell *Feroz 3: El origen -Ginger Fitzgerald (Katharine Isabelle) (Redoblaje 2014) *Confesiones de Adolescente, la película - Talita (Tammy Di Calafiori) *No Good Deed - Meg (Leslie Bibb) *Laberinto de pasiones - Onika Harris (Jazz Raycole) / Denise (Kenya Moore) (1995) *Far Cry - Laura (Carrie Genzel) (2008) *Wasted on the Young - Simone (Georgina Haig) (2010) *The Trouble with Bliss - Andrea (Lucy Liu) (2011) *Bully - Tyler Lee Long (2011) *Bachelorette - Mujer cantando en boda (2012) *Guerra de comida - Hedda (Christine Baranski) / Hamsters (2012) *À Beira do Caminho - Helena (Ludmila Rosa) (2012) *So Undercover - Taylor (Alexis Knapp) (2012) *Anillo de fuego - Anita Carter (Erin Beute) (2013) *Betty and Coretta - QB (Shinelle Azoroh) (2013) *Machete Kills - KillJoy (Alexa Vega) / Enfermera Lisa (Elise Avellan) (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Voz en celular (2013) *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Voces adicionales *Dark Angel - Voces adicionales *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales *Josie y las melódicas - Voces adicionales *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *An Amish Murder - Voces adicionales thumb|316px|Florencia Marchetti Grabando Series de TV *El último macho - Cammy (Sarah Gilman) *Helix - Jaye ( Amber Goldfarb ) 1° y Grace (Erica Anderson) 2° ,Lizzie (Kayla DiVenere) 2° *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Nikki Reynolds *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Aly Landry / Jamie Andrews *Ace of Cakes - Katie Rose *¿Ya llegamos? Aventura mundial - Jessica *Pequeñas princesitas - Shelby Hiedel *Fast N' Loud: el dúo mecánico - Sue *Project Accessory - Shea Curry *Chef vs City - Claire Robinson *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Dawn *Cada cosa en su lugar - Kristin Casey *Choco fantasy - Rebecca (segunda voz) *Of the Hook: Extreme Catches - Britney *Millonario encubierto - Brenda *Los Novogratz - Major *Reyes del choque - Sarah Isbell *Acomplejados - Jade Bare *Parental Control argentina - Narradora *10 años menos - Varios *Look For Less - Varios *Tap Out - Voces adicionales *The Bridge - Voces adicionales *Deadly Sins *Jefe encubierto *Grandes ciudades, grandes sueños *Yo elijo el vestido - Voces Adicionales. Series animadas *Ositos Cariñositos: Bienvenidos a Quiéreme Mucho - Secretosita / Monito * Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. - Mesera *Ultimate Spider-Man - Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob - Fanny *Miles del mañana - Voces adicionales Documentales *Patagonia Rising - Narradora *Amores tóxicos - Narradora *Los '80s - Brooke Shields / Voces adicionales *First Position - Voces Adicionales. Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Chloë Moretz / Bella Thorne / Jennifer "Jwoww" Farley *Kids' Choice Awards - Algunas voces femeninas thumb|362px Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Magma Productora *Media Pro Com *Civisa Media *Video Dub *Gapsa *Polaco Audio Studio *Roitman Group *Waira Studio *Crystal Dub *Peak Studio *Nicetopost *Masterdubbing *Palmera Record Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos